


Love you

by hoardedmolds



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoardedmolds/pseuds/hoardedmolds
Summary: Hoseok is the most caring boyfriend, and Hyungwon doesn’t know how to confess that he’s in love
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 34





	Love you

**Author's Note:**

> тт тт I don't know why i made Jooheon the bad guy here he is just a squishy little dumpling with mochi cheekies kitten eyes 
> 
> öldüm day bunu yazıb qurtarana kimi elədə yazmışam guya kimsə oxuyacaq

Hoseok is the most caring boyfriend in the world, with no exaggerations. And sometimes it makes Hyungwon feel insecure, because he knows that he’ll never be able to showcase his affection as beautifully and sincerely as his boyfriend.

Hoseok is shorter than the younger, but in terms of size exceeds him, he has a beautiful, wide gummy smile, nostrils in shape of hearts, and the cutest freckle on his nostril. His laughs loudly, and always makes sure that his words don’t hurt anybody before he speaks. The man is very tactile and always has the urge to hold the younger’s hand, even in public, but the other members, as well as fans, have become used to it, thinking that Hoseok is like that with everyone. In reality, Hoseok’s real-life pillow was only Hyungwon, who always lets himself be carried from one side to other and tickled.

All this was because Hyungwon deemed himself as incapable of showing affection and care in comparison to his boyfriend, as most of the time he is relatively passive. His gaze holds indifference, while his boyfriend hurries from one side to another with his childish activities.

And sometimes Hyungwon thinks that Hoseok is truly a child – he is sincere, loves to surround himself with his loved ones, holds everything too dear to his heart, and loves to love. Sometimes Hyungwon thinks that it wouldn’t be as bad to become a child, because only then he would be able to express his love as purely as it truly is.

But Chae only frowns and continues being a taciturn visual who can be funny when the situation demands it to be. 

The boy reminisces all the moments he holds to his heart most dearly. The moments where his boyfriend was so caring and attentive that it suffocated him, to the point of almost crushing his ribcage. 

***

Hyungwon was always the skinniest one in the group. And it’s not like he wanted it, no, all his life he was fairly lean and self-conscious because of it, because he wanted to have the same build as Shownu, or at least as Jooheon. He worked out, drank vitamins, and ate a lot, hid his bones with oversized clothes, even used to cry in his teenage years because girls used to choose boys with a bigger build. But as the years passed his attempts at gaining mass gave no results, and becoming an idol only made things worse. It’s just that everyone was so concentrated on his model-like proportions that it seemed like it was the only striking quality of his, which is why the boy made peace with the thought and continued supporting his current build.

Hyungwon hated it when someone made comments about his body, when people repeated time and time again how scrawny he is and how elegant he looks on the podium. But he had to grit his teeth and endure it because it seemed like people could fawn only over his skinny figure, as if it were a compliment.

The MCs comment on his lean figure and ask him to walk through the studio as if it were a podium. All the staff watches him in admiration and quietly discusses backstage. Chae does as told and sits back in his place. He starts disassociating, though there is a faint smile on lips. Hoseok, who is sitting next to him, is strangely fidgeting, grasping the thin wrist in his hand.

After some time they are allowed to go on a break.

Hyungwon was sitting next to Jooheon discussing yesterday’s game when he noticed that Hoseok is out of sight. He turns his head, scanning the room only to be scolded by the make-up noona and told to look forward because his makeup needed to be fixed. He asks her to finish as soon as possible and starts looking for his boyfriend.

He finds the man in MC’s dressing room, when he hears his boyfriend’s serious tone. Hyungwon stands beside the door for some time and waits for him, wondering what could wonho need from sunbae during the break. He leans closer and tries to listen up to understand what they are talking about.

\- Yes, of course, Hoseok, - says one of them – It’s so nice of you to look out for your friend like this. Thank you for sharing with us.

Hyungwon swiftly turns around the corner as he hears the usual creak and the sound of steps echoing. He comes out of the corner as if he just came when he hears the door open.

\- Oh, I was looking for you, - The boy comes closer and lets the older take his hand into his.

\- Did something happen? – Hoseok asks anxiously.

\- Yeah, I just hoped that we would spend some time together.

Hoseok is surprised by the younger’s actions, who didn’t usually express his wishes so openly and always let the older one take the control of the situation. So he pulls Chae closer to him and tenderly puts his lips against his, after which he touches his own with his fingers, feeling the younger’s lip gloss.

\- Sorry, I completely forgot about it, - Hyungwon whines, who always preferred tints more, which didn’t feel so sticky and strange.

\- It’s okay, I like it.

They return to their respectful places and the shooting resumes.

During the second half of their work process, neither does anyone give Hyungwon compliments regarding his skinny figure, nor does anybody even attempt to touch his sharp shoulders.

***

Hoseok and Hyungwon have been getting along well since they were trainees.

In “No.Mercy” the atmosphere was tense since the very beginning. The only difference was that when the cameras were nowhere in sight, their so called acting didn’t vanish anywhere, it just took on a more peaceful form – without fights and scandals, replacing them with passive aggressiveness, which was palpable in the air.  
Since the very first few days Hoseok simply approached the younger and apologized. He said that it was his greatest wish to debut as he had to return his mother the money, who he wants to take care of as he worries about her immensely. He explained that he has to put on a show but in reality doesn’t want to be so rude to the others. Hoseok poured his heart out to the person that he knew only for a short period of time, but he already was asking to be Hyungwon’s friend, who didn’t have the heart to decline the offer this time despite his indifferent and insensitive nature. 

As some time passes, when they are dating just over a year, Chae finds out that the boy had started liking him since he saw him from the very first few days, but he just didn’t know how to approach the so called “ice queen” who swore at anyone who tried to get close to him.

And even back then, after a few weeks, they became close friends.

Hyungwon thought that things were going too fast for him because he never made friends so easily in such a short amount of time, or even acquaintances with which he could now exchange some words with so easily during the break. And yet, he didn’t have the heart to thank the other for choosing only him. 

So, the younger opts for his usual tactic, which is continuing to actively ignore his hyung during the shootings, and listening to his stories and commenting on them a few times the rest of the time.

Jooheon was never the most peaceful trainee, but his sensitive nature calmed down with all the years, becoming the self-confident man that he is today.

But back then, though he wrote god-tier rap, he was the kind of person to make very rash decisions, and not be able to contain his aggressiveness.

Jooheon corners Hyungwon, when the cameras are already turned away. He was fairly rude and sensitive, so his act during the show was genuine, he always told people what he truly meant in real life. He pushes Chae into the countertop and hisses the mean accusations into his face.

Hyungwon almost wanted to open his mouth when suddenly a hand lowers onto Jooheon’s shoulder and pries him off of the boy. He looks at Hoseok, in whose eyes, for the first time since he has met him, flames of anger blaze relentlessly, and if Hyungwon is not mistaken, he even growls when he leans forward to whisper something into Jooheon’s ear.

\- Oh, - muses the younger Lee and smiles widely, taking a step aside, raising both of his hands, -So you guys are together? Alright, understood, will not bother anymore.

It’s fairly possible that Jooheon got scared by the older’s gaze, but it is also possible that he could’ve said something to the boy that made him back off.  
In any case, Lee didn’t bother Hyungwon anymore, shifting his focus onto the other trainees.

***

Hyungwon always tried to avoid arguing with the older, but as in any other relationship, they had moments where both of the boys’ moods were off, so everything inevitably led to disagreements and exchanges of harsh bitter words. But because both of the boys were relatively stubborn, none of them made a move to stop, not letting down their guards.

In such moments, the two couldn’t spend much time apart from each other, that’s why Hoseok always came to pouty Hyungwon and poked his cheek, saying that if he continued sulking like this he’s explode. This would always make Hyungwon frown more, and always make the wrinkle between his eyebrows become wider, as he didn’t find anything funny in the situation. But Hoseok would have so much fun that he would smile brightly and drag the boy into a deep kiss, shifting the younger boy onto his knees.

And now, it was one of such moments but Hoseok didn’t come to cheer him up. Hyungwon gets tired of waiting for him by the river, where the man left him. He swears loudly and kicks a bench, after which he whines as he hurts his little toe.

The young man takes out his phone and doesn’t know whom to message as it was already past midnight and his phone battery was at five percent with no charger in sight. He waited for his boyfriend for three hours and was already tired. He opens his dialogue with Kihyun as he knows that he is one of the few who can give him a useful advice.

Hyung, I hope you are not sleeping.

Hoseok and I had an argument and I don’t know what to do

He didn’t come back for me

Incoming: Kihyun.

Wow you guys have an interesting relationship

Find him and gift him flowers, I’m telling you the child will melt.

Are you joking?

Incoming: Kihyun.

Does it look like I am?

Hyungwon sighs loudly when he can’t send the message as his phone turns off, becoming an expensive and futile paddle. And yet, he does not have a better option than to follow his friend’s advice. Still, finding flowers at this hour will be very hard.

Hoseok returns to the place expecting his boyfriend to be still waiting for him, but is surprised when he doesn’t find anyone there. In panic, he takes out his phone and dials the other’s number as he hears the operator’s voice saying that the number is currently unavailable

Hoseok feels a sudden weight in his chest out of fear, and a slight shiver in his hands, after which he calms himself down, deciding to make finding Hyungwon his top priority.

Hoseok strolls down the river and finally notices the familiar figure which took him almost a good half an hour to find.

When Hoseok finds the boy, the latter stands with a bouquet of reeds from the river and wet jeans up to the knees. He is shivering from the cold, and his lips are faint purple, but he smiles widely as he reaches out the “flowers” to puzzled Wonho, who just stands there with an open mouth, but accepts the gift nevertheless. He finally realizes what just happened and quickly takes off his warm hoodie, putting it on shivering Chae.

\- Are you crazy? – the man pulls the boy towards him and touches his legs, trying to check his body temperature. – Why did you get into the water?

\- I wanted to gift you the flowers, - answers the boy bashfully, even timidly, lowering his gaze.

Hoseok looks at this child and strokes his cheek, hugging him tightly.

\- Those are reeds.

\- You don’t like them? – asks Chae anxiously

Hoseok pulls away from the boy and gazes into his eyes. He sees constellations in them, constellations which he will never stop counting whenever he peers into the boy’s dark irises.

\- I like them.

***

Hoseok knows that he is unbelievably hot and knows where to employ that quality of his. In bed he is always caring, and knows how to satisfy Hyungwon’s needs, so that the boy stays in bed sleeping until the late morning and wouldn’t want to get out of bed the next day.

Chae loves watching the muscles on the man’s torso contract bewitchingly. He reaches outand touches a freckle, as if he were claiming the man to himself by doing so.

Hyungwon tosses his head back and asks Wonho to go faster, digging his nails into the man’s shoulders when he complies. He feels all the raw power in Hoseok’s body and it makes him go crazy, while the older pushes into Hyungwon, forcing them forward into their bed. Hyungwon arches his back and moans loudly, parting his swollen lips.

Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain shoot into his ankle, his skin feeling like it was buried in ice. He screams and tries to pull his leg closer to him, which turns out very clumsy as he accidentally pushes his other leg into Hoseok’s shoulder, pushing him onto the other side of the bed. Hyungwon pulls his leg closer and hugs it with both arms, trying to lessen the pain.

The previous mood vanishes and Hoseok reaches over to his boyfriend in fear, anxiously asking what happened to him. He hovers over hunching Chae and tries to find out what is hurting him and whether he needs to call a doctor.

\- Cramp, - the younger forces out in agony, - Fuck.

It seems like Wonho exhales in relief and scoots closer, taking the limb into his strong hands and massaging gently. Hyungwon calms down as the tension in his leg starts fading slowly. The man keeps holding his leg for a while, kneading the soft flesh.

\- Sorry, - Chae says apologetically.

Hoseok smiles and leaves a kiss on the ankle before lying down next to Hyungwon.

\- Everything’s fine, don’t worry.

\- But we.. – the boy raises his eyebrow.

\- We can always do it another time, sweetheart, - the man worries sincerely, - the most important thing is for you to feel okay and always know that you can trust me.

Hyungwon stares at the ceiling for a while. He starts remembering all the moments where Hoseok was specially attentive and caring, to which he paid no mind as he was by nature sincere and kind, becoming an open book with no hesitations.

Hyungwon looks at his Hoseok and feels the need to tell him only three words.

\- Hyung, - he calls the older, - I love you.


End file.
